Bound to you
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: HIATUS/ El primer amor es siempre el más fuerte...¿Pero qué pasa cuando tu no eres la primera en su vida?...lidiar con el fantasma de alguien mucho mejor que tu. Construir un presente que supere lo anterior,¿es realmente posible?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados, pertenecen a S. Meyer, obvio. Pero como siempre esta historia me pertenece en su totalidad. Les pido no copiar.

**Summary:** El primer amor es siempre el más fuerte...¿Pero qué pasa cuando tu no eres la primera en su vida?...lidiar con el fantasma de alguien mucho mejor que tu. Edward Cullen es divertido y buen chico, pero vive atormentado por su pasado. Construir un presente que supere lo anterior...¿es realmente posible?

* * *

.

**Prefacio**

.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste en mí? ¿Te has hecho esa pregunta alguna vez?...yo lo hago todos los días desde hace seis años. _

_¿Es posible que aún me recuerdes?... ¿Donde estarás? Si volviéramos a vernos se aceleraría tu corazón y sonreirías de aquella manera torcida tan calida y encantadora. Imagino que si… _

_¿Qué me dirías?_

_¿Me extrañas?_

_¿Era muy difícil cumplir tu promesa? ¿Era muy pesada tu carga? Yo podría haberla soportado por ambos…_

Soltando un suspiro tembloroso, secó con brusquedad la lágrima que resbalaba rebelde por su mejilla, evidenciando lo mucho que aún le afectaba su perdida. Presionó la tecla borrar y luego bajó la tapa de la portátil y la apagó negando vehementemente con su cabeza.

Necesitaba urgentemente un respiro se dijo, pero no sabía como inhalar profundo. Temía olvidar…olvidarlo todo.

Aún podía cumplir su palabra...

* * *

_**Bien, nueva historia. De inmediato cuelgo el primer capitulo y a esperar sus opiniones.**_

_**Espero que les guste, pues si bien todas saben que my favorite history es "Take a Bow", debo reconocer que esta es por lejos, más encantadora. Estoy tan enamorada de los personajes que describo aquí, sus perfiles son tan...no sé como explicarlos...¿adolescentes?, ¿complejos?... pero entregados...aaaaahhhh *Bebasuspira* *O***_

_**Bien, no les doy más la lata, que ahora me pongo de cabeza a pulir los capitulos de mis otras historias.**_

_**Por la tarde subo a mi perfil la portada para que la vean...y por cierto! Es nuevita, aun ni siquiera la cuelgo en mi blog, así que tienen la primicia las muy afortunadas!**_

_**Bien, como día viernes...a brindar...por la nueva historia y las buenas lectoras! **_

_**Comentarios, criticas, agregados a favoritos, todo se agradece mucho ^^**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**muá!**_


	2. Solo un minuto

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados, pertenecen a S. Meyer, obvio. Pero como siempre esta historia me pertenece en su totalidad. Les pido no copiar.

**Summary:** El primer amor es siempre el más fuerte...¿Pero qué pasa cuando tu no eres la primera en su vida?...lidiar con el fantasma de alguien mucho mejor que tu. Edward Cullen es divertido y buen chico, pero vive atormentado por su pasado. Construir un presente que supere lo anterior...¿es realmente posible?

* * *

.

**Capitulo Uno**

**Solo un minuto**

.

Isabella Swan, observó con frustración los ejercicios de su cuaderno por novena vez. Era distraída por naturaleza y aún no lograba resolver el problema que el señor Jackman acababa de explicar tan solo diez minutos atrás. La punta de su bolígrafo dejaba marcas azules de tinta cada vez que este era golpeado contra la hoja, y las esquinas de su cuaderno se encontraban todas dobladas en distintas direcciones.

Las risas atronadoras de un grupo de sus compañeros, apostados en la esquina contraria del salón, la estaban sacando de quicio, pero intentó mantener su ira a raya. No había dormido bien y eso la convertía en una pequeña granada sin seguro, con la potencia de una bomba nuclear.

Tanya, su mejor amiga, había pasado la noche en el hospital. El transplante de medula ósea en el que había puesto todas sus esperanzas, practicado hace menos de un mes, había sido rechazado y ahora no sabía a que aferrarse. No tenía idea alguna de medicina, apenas era capaz de memorizar el nombre de la extraña enfermedad de su amiga, pero era muy hábil con las expresiones humanas. Y la expresión triste con la que los vio el médico la noche anterior, gritaba por todos lados que no tenía mucho tiempo más.

Su compañera del alma, la más maravillosa, simpática y encantadora chica de dieciséis años que alguien pudiese conocer, estaba muriendo, sola, en una sala de hospital.

Y mientras tanto, en el instituto, un grupo de adolescentes idiotas y engreídos, reía y jugaba en la esquina de su salón.

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

— ¡Señorita Swan! —exclamó de pronto el profesor desde su escritorio, situado al frente de la clase, a un lado de la pizarra, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. ¡A inspectoría, ahora mismo! —gritó para hacerse escuchar sobre el bullicio de la clase.

— ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! —gimió en respuesta con molestia alzando su rostro con desafío.

— Ya lo sé chica. Tienes una llamada —explicó el señor Jackman suavizando el gesto con una sonrisa forzada.

La castaña se puso de pie de mala gana, metió su cuaderno dentro de su mochila y salió del salón sin mirar a nadie.

Enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, caminó por los amplios pasillos en dirección a la inspectoría. No tenía mucha prisa, aunque se encontraba ansiosa sobre saber el porqué de aquella llamada.

La tarde estaba particularmente calurosa. La brisa que corría por los pasillos parecía salida de un gran secador de pelo, tibia, casi caliente. Su frente estaba sudada, mezcla del calor sofocante y los nervios que no querían abandonarla desde el día anterior. Sentía su blusa pegarse molestamente contra su pecho, los mechones de su flequillo adherirse a su frente y los pies calientes dentro de los zapatos.

Estaba harta.

Quería estar tendida en el césped fuera de su casa, cobijándose bajo la sombra de algún árbol y tranquilizarse. Podía imaginarse comiendo granizados junto a Tanya, el cabello rubio, rizado y largo de ésta, siendo agitado por el viento y su sonrisa llena de alegría, mientras hablaban de alguno de los dos chicos maravillosos por los que vivía y desvivía su amiga.

Tanya era hermosa y una experta en sacar sonrisas de la nada, todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía ser feliz solo por estar a su lado. Irradiaba tanta alegría que era inevitable sentirse bien con ella. Era su antitesis totalmente, como el Yin y el yang.

Sonrió con tristeza y soltó un suspiro, justo antes de que un improvisado balón de futbol, hecho con un montón de papel arrugado unido por cinta adhesiva, se estrellara contra su cabeza, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cayó sobre su trasero, seguida de un coro de risas burlonas.

— ¡Tenemos arquero! —gritó Edward Cullen riendo a mandíbula abierta.

No podía parar de hacerlo. Se apretaba el estomago con ambas manos, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Siempre que reía lo hacía de esa manera, fuerte, demostrando felicidad. Provocando que todo el mundo a su alrededor se alegrara.

El par de Tanya con pene. Solo que por algún motivo a ella no podía encandilarla como a todo el mundo. Había llegado apenas a mitad de año y ya era amigo de todo el colegio, alumno destacado, delegado de curso y encargado de la vigilancia en sus horas libres.

Trotó hasta la muchacha aún riendo. Llevaba una sudadera blanca, que se ajustaba ligeramente a su pecho, junto a un pantalón deportivo negro y zapatillas. El cabello, cortado de forma desprolija, estaba alzado en una coleta despeinada, en donde la mayoría de las hebras cobrizas escapaba sobre sus orejas y frente.

Bella lo miró ceñuda y enojada, pero descartó de inmediato hacer un espectáculo por algo tan absurdo como lo era la humillación estudiantil. Se sentía cansada y todo le parecía de pronto tan insignificante y vacío.

— La próxima vez usa la frente, no la nariz —susurró extendiendo la mano y guiñando un ojo. La chica la tomó para no ser grosera y con su ayuda se puso de pie.

— Tomare el consejo para la próxima —dijo limpiando su trasero sobre la falda escocesa, se sobó la nariz y acomodó su bolso antes de despedirse—. Nos vemos.

Edward la vio alejarse por el vestíbulo sintiéndose de pronto preocupado por aquella castaña. Isabella Swan estaba a años luz de ser el tipo de chica que toma tu mano, cuanto te haz burlado de ella, luego de haberle dado un pelotazo. Algo definitivamente debía andar mal.

Al llegar a inspectoría, una impaciente señora Brand, leía y removía papeles de manera ansiosa, buscando algo. Al percatarse que la chica acababa de entrar hizo una seña con su pulgar para indicar donde se encontraba el teléfono y volvió a concentrarse en su búsqueda sin decir ni media palabra.

Isabella avanzó el corto recorrido hasta el mesón y giró el rostro nuevamente hacia la señora Brand— ¿Quién es? —preguntó insegura observando el artefacto como si no supiera en que manera debía utilizarlo.

— ¿Tengo cara de secretaria?

— Se supone que lo es —resopló echándole una mirada de reojo.

— Lo siento cariño, estoy muy estresada y acabo de perder unos documentos importantes. No sé quien será, pero es urgente, así que ¡atiende ahora el jodido teléfono!

— Usted no debería maldecir.

— Ni tu perder el tiempo —replicó la anciana entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos, provocando que los bordes de sus ojos se llenaran de arrugas—, coge la llamada.

Con reticencia y temerosa, cogió el auricular para contestar.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Kate? —reconoció la ansiosa voz de la hermana de Tanya del otro lado de la línea y sintió rápidamente un vacío expandirse por su abdomen. Si la estaban llamando en el horario de clases, era obviamente porque algo terrible acababa o estaba a punto de ocurrir—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Tanya está mal. Acaba de llegar un sacerdote para darle la extremaunción. Será mejor que te vengas cuanto antes.

— Ok —fue lo único que contestó antes de colgar la llamada.

Sentía el corazón latiendo en sus orejas, tanto que no era capaz de escuchar nada a su alrededor. Todo comenzó a volverse poco a poco ajeno, lejano a su realidad.

No se preocupó de avisarle a nadie. Observó el reloj sobre la cabeza de Doris Brand, la secretaria estudiantil, anunciando las tres menos quince y salió disparada sin analizar demasiado. Tenía diez minutos para llegar a la parada de autobús y coger uno con destino al hospital. Era su obligación hacerlo.

Corrió con rapidez por uno de los pasillos y escondiéndose tras los pilares de vez en cuando, logró llegar sin ser descubierta al estacionamiento. Sentía que le dolía el pecho por la agitación, pero lo olvidó cuando se vio tan cerca de su objetivo.

— Solo tres metros más —pensó con esperanza, tomando aire con dificultad, antes de ponerse a correr.

Estaba tan concentrada en llegar a su destino, y tan desconectada con su alrededor, que cuando una voz masculina gritó su nombre, sintió que el aire le faltaba.

— ¡¿Dónde crees que vas? —vociferó el extraño, acercándose a ella.

— Mierda —masculló entre dientes. Se giró para descubrir que solo se trataba de Edward, quien le observaba visiblemente molesto y la escudriñaba de pies a cabezas—. Eres solo tu —sopló con alivio colocando la mano sobre su pecho para calmar su corazón. Aún podía llegar a la parada.

Volvió a darle la espalda y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero el chico tenía otros planes en su cabeza.

— No ha terminado el horario de clases —dijo este tomando posesivamente el brazo de la muchacha—, no puedes irte.

— ¿No? —preguntó ella con ironía moviendo bruscamente su hombro para liberarse—. Mírame.

Se dispuso a avanzar, pero antes que su pie pudiese dar siquiera un paso, fue frenada por el agarre de Edward quien la miraba medio divertido.

— Edward, tengo que llegar a la parada, por favor —rogó dejando caer sus hombros en señal de rendición. No tenía intenciones de pelearse con él, solo quería irse de aquel lugar—, suéltame.

— Sé que las clases de español fastidian, pero de ahí a escaparte de la escuela…

— Tengo. Que. Irme —puntualizó ella cada palabra vocalizando exageradamente—. Déjame.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa esto? —preguntó pasando por completo de la urgencia de la chica, señalando la piocha dorada con la forma de la insignia del colegio, al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

— ¿Chupa penes? —contestó Bella enarcando orgullosamente una ceja. Ya había prácticamente rogado que la dejara ir, pero no había dado resultado alguno. Ahora podía mostrarse libremente como era cuando estaba molesta.

— Ja, muy graciosa. Estoy de vigía, y en mi turno nadie se escapa. No vas a irte.

— ¡Claro que si! —exclamó dando un puntapiés en la canilla de su opresor. Edward gritó sorprendido y la soltó para sobar el lugar donde la chica lo acababa de patear. Estaba seguro que pronto tendría un cardenal cual medalla de guerra debajo de su rodilla, y por dios si la chica no tenía fuerza.

Aprovechando aquel descuido, Isabella corrió la distancia que le faltaba para llegar al portón, pero lo encontró cerrado. Con la sangre de todo su cuerpo batiendo en sus sienes, se volteó y notó que el muro a un costado era un poco más bajo que lo demás. Inspiró hondo y hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Observó a lo lejos el bus detenerse en la parada, no tenía tiempo. Desesperada, se encaramó sobre la pandereta y saltó la reja. Hubiese deseado que al caer la gracia decidiera acompañarla, pero para mala suerte de ella, cayó nuevamente sobre su trasero.

Se incorporó con torpeza, y siguió corriendo, pero el autobús ya se había marchado.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó con frustración y rabia pateando una piedra—. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —continuó sin aliento viendo, con tristeza, la parte trasera del bus perdiéndose en la carretera.

— Tu bolso —anunció Edward desde su espalda, sonriendo triunfalmente ante la pequeña batalla ganada. Lo sostenía con una sola mano y alzaba ambas cejas de forma altanera.

Isabella sintió ganas de darle puñetazos hasta borrarle el estúpido gesto. ¡Cabrón engreído! —pensó mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior.

El chico, se dio cuenta que la pobre muchacha estaba a dos respiraciones de tener una aneurisma. Notaba su cara roja, los ojos pequeños y sus dientes clavados con fuerza contra su labio, estrangulándolo.

No pudo evitar reírse de ella. Tenía el cabello enmarañado, la falda al revés y la polera manchada con oxido de la reja, seguramente, al saltarla, se la había ensuciado sin darse cuenta. Casi parecía una niña de cinco años, haciendo un berrinche.

La tomó del mentón sorprendiéndola y presionando ligeramente su pulgar y su índice, liberó la carne torturada.

— Mucho mejor —le dijo, guiñándole el ojo y volviendo a sonreírle. Su sonrisa era tan despreocupada que Bella lo odio incluso un poco más. Siempre se reía de cualquier cosa sin sentido.

— Ni sueñes con que voy a volver a clases —masculló la castaña en respuesta arrebatándole su mochila bruscamente y, dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria al edificio. Estaba decidida a llegar al hospital, fuera como fuera.

Incluso haría autostop de ser necesario.

— ¡Ey! ¡Te dije que no irías a ninguna parte! ¡Vuelve a tus clases! —insistió Edward. Las manos de la chica se cerraron formando un puño y tomó una respiración profunda. No quería ponerse a llorar, pero comenzaba a desesperarse rápidamente. El muchacho se dio cuenta, tarde, pero al hacerlo frunció el ceño y preguntó—; ¿Ey? ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta le pareció completamente absurda. Le dolía el trasero, la nariz, seguramente se veía ridícula, su mejor amiga estaba agonizando en una cama de hospital y ella probablemente no alcanzaría a despedirse de ella. Sentía sus manos y piernas temblando y estaba tan sudada que seguramente apestaba.

Abrió la boca para contestarle lo pésimo que se sentía, pero al hacerlo, un sollozo seco la interrumpió.

— Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla por su nombre y, del mismo modo que le agrado, se recriminó. No podía ponerse a pensar en lo bien que sonaba su nombre en los labios de aquel engreído, mientras su mejor amiga estaba mal.

— Mi mejor amiga está en el hospital y… ¡mierda! —gritó encolerizada.

— Vamos, yo te llevo —dijo Edward de pronto, sorprendiéndola completamente. La cara del chico no decía nada, pero parecía de pronto ligeramente ansioso.

Caminaron de vuelta al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba la motocicleta de este. Varias veces ella lo había visto llegar montado en aquella monstruosidad, pero nunca se planteó siquiera la idea de subir en ella. Ni en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera unos buenos centímetros de acero para protegerla.

Edward sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo y subió a la moto con gesto serio—. Sube —fue todo lo que dijo.

La chica puso cada brazo dentro de los tirantes de su mochila y levantó la pierna para subirse.

El chico le ofreció su casco.

— Póntelo.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Le resultaba sencillamente aterradora la idea de que no hubiese nada más que su piel, entre ella y la carretera. Edward arrancó con un rugido más fuerte que el de un avión e Isabella se agarró con fuerza, apretándose contra su espalda. Mientras se inclinaba para tomar cada curva, el motor vibraba entre sus piernas.

El calor era llanamente insoportable, y estar aferrada a la espalda del él no ayudaba demasiado. Le llegaba el calor de su piel a través de la camiseta y el viento agitaba su pelo cobrizo, llevándole el aroma de su champú directamente a la nariz. Como solo tenía un casco, para uso personal, Edward iba sin ninguna protección.

Todo él parecía tan libre.

Otra punzada de celos atravesó el pecho de Isabella, al notar lo diferentes que resultaban ser. Tanya era igual que aquel muchacho, y ella siempre había querido parecerse a su amiga. Tener esa naturalidad y vivacidad ante la vida. Sonreír solo por que si y relajarse por una vez.

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada del hospital, y con un gesto de su cabeza, Edward le indicó a la chica que fuera tranquila.

— Te espero por aquí —le dijo en caso que lo necesitara. Tomó el casco y se lo puso. Con un saludo militar, se despidió y aceleró la motocicleta para dar unas vueltas mientras tanto.

La madre de Tanya gritaba desde el vestíbulo. Podía oírse en todo el recinto los alaridos de dolor. Claramente perder a alguien como ella era trágico, terrible, de un dolor indescriptible.

— No alcancé a llegar —pensó con desaliento, mirando el cuadro que se representaba ante sus ojos.

Los familiares estaban todos reunidos, llorando, abrazándose e intentando darse fuerza entre si. Kate, la hermana de Tanya, fue la única que reparó en la castaña.

Corrió hacia ella y el abrazo tan fuerte, que Bella pensó que se caerían de espaldas al suelo. Por suerte, extrañamente pudo sostenerse en pie, a si misma y a Kate.

— Murió hace solo un minuto —sollozó contra el cuello de Isabella—. Estoy segura que te esperaba.

— No…—susurró en respuesta sin el valor ni las fuerzas suficientes para decir ninguna otra palabra.

Consideraba que una parte de si misma acababa de morir junto a aquella camilla de hospital. La culpa la golpeó con la potencia de un camión y sintió unas incontenibles ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo.

No había alcanzado a despedir a su hermana, a su alma gemela…

Si solo hubiese llegado al autobús —meditó.

Aquel fue definitivamente el pensamiento errado, e hizo que todo se volviera peor. Sentía su pecho rompiéndose por la mitad y le estaba costando demasiado trabajo mantenerlo unido.

Abrazó unos minutos en silencio a la desolada hermana de Tanya, y cuando sintió que el aire se le hacía demasiado escaso, decidió despedirse y salir de ahí.

Apresuró sus pasos a medida que la puerta de salida se acercaba, pues parecía que cada vez estaba más lejana. Necesitaba tomar aire, respirar. Estaba en shock y aún no lograba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Edward la esperaba del otro lado de la calzada apoyado sobre su motocicleta. No fue necesario para él preguntar que tal le había ido, pues saltaba a la vista del más idiota que mal. La chica caminaba urgida y perdida, se veía que dentro de ella estaba librando una terrible batalla. Al verlo, cruzó la verja de la entrada y se apuró en llegar a él.

— ¡Por tu culpa, idiota, hijo de puta, no pude despedirme! —gritó golpeando repetidas veces el pecho del muchacho.

Él solo se limitó a retroceder un paso dejando que la chica cayera al piso de rodillas. La miró desde arriba sintiendo pena por ella.

— No habrías llegado de todos modos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si en lugar de estar hablando de algo tan serio como la muerte de una chica, lo hicieran sobre retrazarse al buscar el pan—. No me culpes a mí. Si yo hubiese tenido a mi mejor amigo en el hospital, ni siquiera hubiese pensado en ir a clases.

— Eres lo peor.

— Lo que tú digas. De todos modos, eso no cambia en nada el hecho de que es tu culpa no haber estado aquí.

— Te odio Edward Cullen —masculló entre dientes, sintiendo la ira fluyendo como veneno por su sangre. Tenía tanta rabia, y lo peor de todo era que en cierto modo le encontraba razón. Ella no tendría que haber ido a clases, tendría que haberse quedado en el hospital, al lado de su mejor amiga. Era absurdo y completamente estúpido pensar que las cosas se solucionarían si hacía la vista gorda.

Ahora tenía la prueba de ello.

Con las lágrimas cayendo como torrente por sus mejillas, se puso de pie y se giró para alejarse. Edward la observó por segunda vez en el día, con el corazón estrujado. Quería apoyarla, pero prefirió ver como se alejaba. Él definitivamente no era el mejor en ofrecer consuelo a nadie.

Ni siquiera sabía como consolarse a si mismo.

* * *

_**¿Y qué les pareció?**_

_**Aquí asoman un poco las personalidades de ambos, aunque muy por encima. El siguiente capitulo lo cuelgo el lunes, así no esperaran demasiado y les doy tiempo a todas para leerla. Espero, nuevamente, que les guste...**_

_**Estamos leyendonos...**_

_**Besos!**_

_**muá!**_

_**(Notaron que bajé el rating en esta historia?, es solo porque es realmente apta para que puedan leerla todas)**_


	3. Sigue respirando

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados, pertenecen a S. Meyer, obvio. Pero como siempre esta historia me pertenece en su totalidad. Les pido no copiar.

**Summary:** El primer amor es siempre el más fuerte...¿Pero qué pasa cuando tu no eres la primera en su vida?...lidiar con el fantasma de alguien mucho mejor que tu. Edward Cullen es divertido y buen chico, pero vive atormentado por su pasado. Construir un presente que supere lo anterior...¿es realmente posible?

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo II**

**Sigue respirando**

**.**

_Each breath breathed means we're alive_  
_ And life means that we can find_  
_ The reasons to keep on getting by_  
_ And if reasons we can't find_  
_ We'll make up some to get by_

_._

Bella estaba sentada en el quinto peldaño de las escaleras, con la mirada fija en el frente, sin prestar atención a nada en realidad. Sus manos, níveas y sudadas, reposaban sobre sus rodillas y mantenía la espalda pegada al frío muro de concreto para refrescarse un poco.

Habían pasado dos semana desde el funeral de Tanya y a ella le estaba costando todo un trabajo asimilarlo. La extrañaba mucho, pero nada le afectaba tanto como la culpa. Era como llevar un puñal atravesándole el centro del pecho, recordándole su involuntaria traición.

Cerró los ojos e intentó disolver el nudo ardoroso que insistía en gobernar su garganta. Obviamente el nudo no aflojó.

Se sentía culpable y seguía furiosa con el idiota de Edward Cullen. Tenía ganas de gritarle unas cuantas maldiciones a la cara, pero desde aquel último encuentro desafortunado, no había tenido oportunidad de volver a verlo. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

El timbre que anunciaba el retorno a clases, vibró con fuerza, provocando un salto de espanto de la castaña. Se sentía frustrada y deprimida, así que decidió que lo mejor era no entrar a matemáticas. De ninguna manera tenía cabeza para otra clase de problemas que no fueran los propios, mucho menos para los matemáticos. Pitágoras y Platón podían irse a jugar un partido de futbol si así lo querían, ella no asistiría a esa clase.

Meditó algunos segundos, antes de decidir el lugar que sería su refugio durante lo que quedaba de jornada. Cogió su bolso y lo colgó sobre su hombro antes de subir presurosamente las escaleras. Al llegar al tercer nivel, y cerciorarse que éste se encontraba completamente vacío, caminó a las escaleras y se elevó hasta las bodegas, donde guardaban las cosas del teatro musical de la señorita Peterson.

Intentó abrir la puerta con sumo cuidado, incluso cerró los ojos al mover el pomo, como si el ver la acción provocara alertar a los demás sobre su ubicación. Se sintió ridícula cuando ésta no se movió. Estaba con seguro.

— Deben tener un tesoro de valor incalculable para asegurar tanto esta estúpida bodega —pensó la chica con gesto de fastidio.

Soltó un suspiro de exasperación y se movió hasta donde se encontraba la ventana. Limpió el cristal con el puño de su blusa y luego intentó observar el interior.

Dentro se alzaban árboles construidos con cartulinas, un montón de botellas plásticas y cajas apiladas formando una especie de muro que le impedía ver más allá.

— Seguramente ambientalistas del colegio desean robar a toda costa el tesoro para reciclarlo—masculló con mofa rodando los ojos.

Ya estaba ahí y no tenía intenciones de volver. No se arriesgaría a que la descubrieran deambulando por los pasillos y la amonestaran, y nunca fue una opción volver a clases. Trató de abrir la ventana al descubrir que no tenía seguro, pero el oxido se lo impedía.

— ¡Ábrete maldita sea! —gruñó forzando la manilla de la ventana. La sacudió un poco más, hasta que ésta por fin cedió y se abrió con un tétrico crujido que le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

Últimamente se sentía exageradamente asustadiza.

Se quitó el bolso y lo lanzó dentro, luego oyó pasos acercándose y decidió meterse de un salto, aterrizando con la cara sobre un montón de chatarra—. Mierda —murmuró en un quejido apretando sus dientes, mientras sobaba insistentemente su pómulo izquierdo.

Los pasos prontamente se alejaron y suspiró aliviada. Cerró la ventana por dentro y corrió la desgastada cortina para evitar tener que andar en cuclillas durante toda la tarde.

Al volverse contempló, con mayor detenimiento, el lugar donde se encontraba. Las paredes color cáscara de huevo, tenían inscripciones de amor escritas con marcadores permanentes de diversos colores, primando en ellos el rojo, dedicatorias de años anteriores y citas famosas. Todas dispuestas sin ningún orden real.

Decidió dejar su bolso en el suelo y caminó por el lugar pateando algunas cosas que se interponían en su camino. El de ella y el señor de papel mache gigante, ubicado al lado del gran ventanal que en silencio observaba cada rincón de la escuela. Se acercó con lentitud y miró el patio desierto durante un largo minuto, sin siquiera moverse. Agradeció casi de inmediato el cambio de clima, como ahí nunca llegaba el sol, estaba frío, así que apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal y soltó un suspiro que empañó la vidriera.

— Con que haciendo novillos otra vez —susurró la voz de un chico tremendamente reconocible.

Isabella saltó llevando ambas manos a su pecho y pegó un grito, antes de voltearse y descubrir a Edward recostado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada contra la señora papel mache. Se notaba que le costaba todo un esfuerzo abrir los ojos cuando intentó mirarla.

La chica frunció el ceño. —Con que aquí te habías metido —pensó haciendo una mueca con su boca—. Lo siento —dijo sintiéndose revolcar en la vergüenza—, no quería despertarte.

— Difícil dormir contigo metiendo tamaña bulla —replicó el chico manteniendo la misma postura desinteresada en la que se encontraba.

— Idiota.

Edward dejó pasar el comentario, aún tenía demasiado sueño y no quería discutir con Bella Swan— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Un mal día?

— ¿Qué te importa? —replicó la chica a la defensiva, sin moverse de su posición.

— Nada, en realidad. ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana?

— La puerta estaba trabada.

Edward bostezó y se estiró perezosamente, para luego dejarse caer nuevamente contra la mujer de papel— Y supongo que el seguro no es suficiente para ponerte sobre aviso que no eres bienvenida —comentó burlonamente.

— Lo último que quiero es estar contigo, pero no pienso irme de aquí. Estoy cansada, solo quiero sentarme un rato y descansar —confesó. Era verdad, completamente. Estaba agotada, no físicamente como supuso el chico, solo quería un respiro.

Se notaba en su rostro la angustia y la tristeza por la que había pasado durantes estas semanas. Se veía triste y exhausta.

Contra todo pronostico, Edward sonrió y se enderezó para hacerle un lugar a su lado. —Ven aquí —señaló a su lado—, la señora patata no es celosa, tranquila —añadió al ver el gesto contrariado de ella.

Ambos permanecieron, al menos media hora, observando en silencio cada pasillo del colegio donde el ventanal les permitía ver. Rieron al descubrir a la mojigata señora Hills, maestra de sociedad, dándole una nalgada al profesor de gimnasia un segundo antes que el timbre vibrara anunciando el cambio de hora, donde algunos alumnos tenían permitido salir a biblioteca o a los salones de computación.

— ¿Quieres? —inquirió Edward, ofreciéndole la mitad de una barra de cereal a Bella —Estas algo pálida, te vendrían bien comer algo. No creo que me vean muy bien si salgo con el cadáver de una chica colgando en mi espalda.

La muchacha lo miró y asintió sin abrir la boca para nada más que para comer. Así pasaron otros largos minutos, hasta que Bella fue capaz de reprimir el odio y la rabia que sentía por aquel chico a su lado y se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Haz perdido alguna vez a alguien a quien querías mucho?

Edward ni siquiera parpadeó al contestar—. Si.

— ¿Alguna vez deja de doler?

El chico tragó saliva viéndola de reojo. Luego, enfocó nuevamente su vista al frente y se encogió de hombros. No sabía que responder.

— ¿Habría cambiado en algo el hecho de que hubieses llegado antes?

Esa pregunta era claramente camino minado, pero esa duda le rondaba en la cabeza desde aquel día y no podía olvidarlo. Iba más allá de su lógica, era completamente incomprensible.

Isabella meditó la respuesta durante unos escasos segundos antes de contestarle—. Nunca lo sabré. No pude llegar a tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

— Insistes en echarme la culpa.

— Si, de haber podido despedirme de ella creo que al menos me sentiría mejor.

El rostro de Edward se alzó con brusquedad—. De todos modos habría muerto —replicó él sin querer usar aquel tono tosco—. No es como que tu presencia hubiese alterado en algo el desenlace.

— Si no me hubieses detenido ese día…

Alzó una ceja antes de interrumpirla— Deja de pensar tanto las cosas. Si vas por la vida culpando a los demás, nunca vas a crecer y tu destino va a estar en las manos de todos, menos en las tuyas.

— ¿Nunca has culpado a nadie de algo? Lo que sea.

— Es más sencillo no hacerlo. Yo puedo hacer algo para remediar mis errores, los demás no pueden hacerlo por mí.

— ¿No te parece algo pesado de cargar?

— No —contestó de inmediato, girando la cara para mirarla de frente. Para la sorpresa de la chica, él curvó sus labios en una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Es más sencillo así, te lo aseguro.

Su cara se iluminaba cuando sonreía, ofrecía tanto cuando lo hacía. Sus ojos verdes, brillaban intensamente y su cabellera desordenada, le daban un tierno matiz infantil a su rostro. Quizás por eso todo el mundo caía a sus pies, de la misma manera que ella lo estaba haciendo justo en aquel momento. Por suerte, su sentido de la dignidad le alertó que debía cerrar la boca para no comenzar a babear.

— Edward, ¿por qué no has ido a clases?

— Tenía sueño —confesó cerrando los ojos — ¿Y tú?

— No quería estar con adolescentes desagradables.

— Y mira con quien te viniste a encontrar, al más desagradable de todos.

— No…no creo que seas desagradable, solo un poco idiota. Algo desubicado y definitivamente carente de sentido común. ¿Pero desagradable?, no.

Frunció el ceño colocándose de pie—. Gracias —dijo viéndola desde arriba—, supongo.

Luego se alejó hasta el ventanal y permaneció con la mirada en la lejanía.

— La querías mucho —habló con un aire de nostalgia que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

— Si, la quería mucho.

Edward se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a decir palabra. — Ella ya no está, y sabes que no vas a poder hacer nada para cambiarlo, así que mantente viva.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Siente tus penas, tus alegrías, las emociones y las desilusiones, todo lo que ella ya no puede sentir, vívelo tú —enumeró cada una de esas acciones con sus dedos. Luego guardó silencio durante unos segundos y la miró sonriendo de manera triste—. Sigue respirando —agregó antes de recoger su mochila del suelo y caminar hasta la puerta, para salir de ahí.

Bella se quedó en blanco tras sentir la puerta cerrarse desde fuera, no podía pensar o más bien dicho, todo lo contrario. Pensaba demasiado.

Hasta solo una hora odiaba a Edward Cullen y ahora simplemente aquel muchacho le atraía como un imán al metal. Eso era lo complejo de ser tan joven, todas las emociones parecen huracanes cuando no están completamente definidas.

* * *

**_Helloww! _**

**_Bueno chicas, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y no tengo mucho más que añadir... así que nos leemos durante estos días, puede que el martes les deje capitulo nuevo, así que ahí nos leemos!_**

**_besos!_**

**_muá!_**


	4. Una antigua conocida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados, pertenecen a S. Meyer, obvio. Pero como siempre esta historia me pertenece en su totalidad. Les pido no copiar.

**Summary:** El primer amor es siempre el más fuerte...¿Pero qué pasa cuando tu no eres la primera en su vida?...lidiar con el fantasma de alguien mucho mejor que tu. Edward Cullen es divertido y buen chico, pero vive atormentado por su pasado. Construir un presente que supere lo anterior...¿es realmente posible?

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo III**

**Una antigua conocida**

.

Un mes. El primer mes desde que su mejor amiga abandonó la vida de todos. Se sentía hundir en la miseria. La extrañaba tanto y el dolor no pasaba. Era como si una espina estuviera clavada justo en el centro de su pecho, hiriendo profundamente su corazón, justo allí, donde ella faltaba.

Tanya la hacía reír, le contaba sus historias y la aceptaba tal como era; enojona, testaruda y deslenguada. Nunca la juzgó, ni se molestó con ella. En realidad le hacía mucha falta su mejor amiga.

Se sentó – o más bien dicho, se dejó caer –, como todos los días, en la escalera que daba a la bodega. El calor había descendido al menos cuatro agradables grados, así que estaba claro que el otoño se acercaba.

Reticente a admitirlo, esperaba secretamente que Edward Cullen apareciera, pero como todos los días, él no pasaba por ahí.

Pensó que el chico le hacía el vacío, ya que luego de aquella tarde donde compartieron una barra de cereal y cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, él la había ignorado gloriosamente. Primero no lo volvió a ver y mucho menos a hablar durante los periodos libres, en la hora de comida Edward se dedicó a hacer las rondas en lugar de almorzar y los recreos, los aprovechaba para dormir siestas por ahí, obviamente lejos de la bodega que ella frecuentaba cada día. Definitivamente eso la sacaba de quicio, era obvio que le hacía el vacío.

— Idiota —bufó Bella, molesta, descansando su cabeza sobre las manos.

— ¿Hacia quien diriges tu odio hoy, Swan? —oyó su voz desde su espalda. El corazón se le disparó y martilló insistentemente en las orejas. No sabía donde meterse, ella y su reticente gusto a guardarse las palabras.

— A…nadie —dudó mordiéndose el labio.

El chico bajó los peldaños restantes y se colocó en frente de ella. Alzó una ceja y sonrió. Siempre reía—. Pésima mentirosa, estás llena de _tics_ —dijo apretando la nariz de la chica—. Cada vez que te arreglas el cabello, es que estás nerviosa, si te tallas los ojos es porque no sabes que decir y…cuando te muerdes el labio es porque estás mintiendo.

_¿Me conoces?_

Ella, nerviosa y aterrada ante su reciente descubrimiento, lo miró y con todo el coraje que pudo reunir, habló—; No realmente. Si me arreglo el cabello es porque seguramente estoy despeinada, si me tallo los ojos es porque tengo sueño y si me muerdo el labio es para evitar decirle idiota a los idiotas.

Edward rió abierta y estruendosamente. Esa chica era bastante atrevida y eso le gustaba. No como su antigua novia. De solo pensar en ella sentía su corazón sangrar por la herida aún abierta de su partida. Se alejó del camino que sus pensamientos estaban tomando y volvió a su conversación con la adolescente castaña.

— ¿No deberías estar en clases?

Isabella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró—. Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¡Oh, lo siento! —profirió con sorna—. Olvidaba tu piocha de perrita faldera.

— Tienes una lengua larga y afilada, demasiado para ser tan joven.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi abuelo?

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan antipática? —acució ceñudo. Por un segundo, mientras ella buscaba una respuesta que hiriera directamente el ego de aquel vanidoso, él desvió su vista— ¡Oh, hola Jake! —saludó al moreno que solía estar siempre con él, éste le devolvió el saludo y miró a Isabella.

— ¿Qué tal, Bella?

El moreno acababa de ponerse frente a ella, a un lado de Edward. Era casi tan alto como él, buen cuerpo y bastante amable, aunque nunca habían cruzado más que un par de palabras. De todos modos le parecía un muchacho agradable.

— Aquí, dejándome azotar por el calor, esperando pronto una deshidratación y luego morir miserablemente en los pasillos de la escuela.

— Oh, me parece perfecto —replicó distraído el moreno, observando disimuladamente a Edward, quien se había tensado con la simple mención de la palabra "_muerte_". Sencillamente no la soportaba, era inevitable—. ¿No se supone que tienes una reunión o algo? —interrogó a su amigo.

—Si, vámonos —contestó Edward, serenando su rostro—. Relájate un rato Swan —añadió, sonriendo ampliamente antes de seguir su camino.

La castaña se quedó de una pieza, observando como él se marchaba por el amplio vestíbulo. Llevaba ambas manos dentro de sus pantalones y ella no era capaz de explicarse como ese chico podía tener los brazos tan largos, usaba los pantalones arrastrando debajo de sus caderas y, aún así, sus manos entraban completas en los bolsillos.

Mirándolo desde donde estaba, recordó a Tanya y casi pudo oírla exclamar—; "_Definitivamente este tío no tiene culo",_ y se avergonzó enseguida al pensar en ello. Su amiga siempre hacía hincapié en la parte física, "_que su pecho, su abdomen, Oh por dios Bella, tienes que probar a un tipo como él en la cama, es maravilloso_"

Rió por lo bajo y sacudió su cabeza para reprimir aquellos pensamientos. A medida que más se alejaba, su imagen se hacía más pequeña y borrosa, pero en su mente, la sonrisa de Edward permanecía ridículamente nítida. En realidad tenía un tema con eso, sus dientes eran demasiado blancos y su risa despreocupada. Nada tenía real importancia cuando él le sonreía. Parecía brillar, casi literalmente.

En cierta parte, ella comprendía porqué todo el mundo lo quería, sobre todo; la población femenina estudiantil. Se decía que un noventa y ocho porciento de las chicas en la secundaria, babeaba por Edward A. Cullen. Y si bien ella siempre se sintió parte del dos porciento restante, últimamente debía admitir que comenzaba a sumarse a la mayoría.

— Esto es patético —murmuró con los ojos cerrados, dejando caer su cabeza contra el muro, dándose un ligero golpe en la frente.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Estar aquí sola, o estar aquí sola y hablando en voz alta?

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Edward quien, como siempre, se reía de ella. Oh, no —se dijo—, yo pertenezco orgullosamente a ese dos porciento.

— Piérdete Cullen —masculló entre dientes.

— Solo volví porque perdí las llaves de mi locker. ¿No las viste?

— No.

— ¿Segura que no las encontraste y pensaste en meterte en mi templo privado, verdad? Ya sabes si quieres alguna cosa de mi no necesitas…

La muchacha apretó los labios, para que él no se diera cuenta que le estaba costando todo un trabajo no perder la compostura—. ¡Edward, ya para! No seas idiota.

— ¡Wow!, acabas de herir profundamente mi amor propio.

— Lo dudo mucho, Narciso —comentó ella con ironía—. ¿No tienes un lago al cual ir a admirar tu belleza?

Edward enarcó una ceja y burlonamente la miró— ¿Mi belleza? ¿En serio? ¿Me encuentras bello?

— De verdad Cullen, vete con tu noventa y ocho porciento —exclamó sin pensarlo y se riñó mentalmente de inmediato, sobre todo luego de que él la mirara con los ojos completamente abiertos y comenzara a reírse estruendosamente. Obviamente él entendía a qué se refería.

El chico ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron. Presumido—. ¿Celosa?

— A veces eres realmente un idiota —murmuró negando suavemente con su cabeza, haciendo que su coleta alta se agitara. Apretó su moño con ambas manos y luego volvió a dejarse caer contra el muro, no estaba lista para lidiar con Edward, sobre todo luego de sus recientes descubrimientos. Los agradables grados comenzaban de pronto a volverse nuevamente insoportables.

El chico pareció notar lo extraña que se encontraba y decidió no replicar ante su último insulto. Giró, con un movimiento grácil, sobre sus talones y se alejó trotando.

Dos semanas pasaron y definitivamente algo había cambiado en Isabella Swan. Siempre había sido una chica tranquila, apartada de los problemas y bastante reservada. No era una estudiante brillante, ni mucho menos, jamás había destacado en ninguna materia, a excepción de Educación física, en donde era un asco. Fuera de eso, todo se encontraba dentro del promedio de la mayoría. Y la verdad es que así fue como continuó, su pelo siguió igual de largo y rebelde que cada mañana desde que tenía cinco años, su uniforme no se modificó de ningún modo, y continuó siendo una muchacha de buena disposición. Pero aún así, el cambio era evidente; Al menos a los ojos de Edward.

Ya no la veía aparecer en la cafetería, ni reír con Ángela en los pasillos, mientras caminaban a su siguiente clase. La escalera donde siempre se sentaba se encontraba vacía todos los días y, aunque reacio a admitirlo, estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

Se levantó de la cama entusiasmado, se soltó el pelo que mantenía atado con un elástico de la clase de arte y se dio un baño. Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo con ese pelo, ya estaba demasiado largo para su gusto, le cubría los ojos igual que a un Pastor Ingles y no le gustaba tener que llevarlo siempre atado.

Condujo su moto de camino a la escuela, sintiendo la liberación que le proporcionaba la velocidad. Cada curva y aceleración hacía la maquina rugir entre sus piernas y eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo, desconectado.

Era como cualquier día de su vida. Al estacionar la moto, descendió de ella, dejó enganchado su casco y saludó a Jacob, quien lo esperaba junto a Seth a un costado de la entrada. Caminó hasta ellos y se giró para ver lo que ambos miraban fijamente.

— ¿Ya viste Edward?, carne nueva —señaló Seth, codeando un costado de Edward.

Jacob se quedó en una pieza cuando vio descender a esa chica desde el automóvil de su madre. Él la conocía muy bien, él y su amigo a su lado.

El rostro de Edward, hasta aquel momento despreocupado y sonriente, se quedó en blanco. Parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma, pero lo peor era verla vistiendo el uniforme del colegio. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

La chica arregló uno de los mechones de su largo cabello rubio, y planchó su inmaculada falda, cruzó su bolso en bandolera y caminó con decisión hacia ellos—. Edward, Jacob —indicó a cada uno con un educado movimiento de cabeza, deteniéndose casi macabramente en los ojos verdes de Edward, para luego desviar su vista con rapidez—, buenos días —saludó y luego siguió su camino sin detenerse a esperar la respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

— ¿La conocen? —quiso saber Seth. Su tono era de emoción al hablar, esa chica era hermosa a sus ojos.

— Una antigua conocida —murmuró Edward saliendo de su inicial estado de letargo.

Jake, a su lado, se sentía tenso. Observó a su amigo de reojo antes de abrir la boca—; ¿Estás bien?

Edward sonrió casi convenciéndolo, solo casi. Ellos se conocían demasiado para saber que en realidad estaba pésimo— Por supuesto, ¿entramos? —y luego de eso, se giró y entro haciendo bromas y riendo fuerte. Alzando aquella pared que había construido desde que había perdido a su chica.

* * *

_**Hellow señoritas! **_

_**Pues bien como he prometido voy a estar actualizando constantemente mis historias, ya que mi suerte de mierda ha mejorado considerablemente y ya arrreglaron mi wifi, mi portatil y tengo autito nuevo! o sea mi vida volvio a su cause natural!**_

_**ahora les aviso que tengo el capitulo siguiente a éste y, si bien, nunca pido comentarios, ahora quiero leerlas, saber que piensan, lo que sea...mensajes especiales de cumpleaños, que les prepare una torta o lo que sea...estoy nostalgicamente feliz!...ya saben así soy yo, una bipolar ¬¬' **_

_**les dejo muchos cariños y nos leemos en dos días más...incluso...si los comentarios llegan subo mañana...o más rato...jejeje...jodida ansiedad xD!**_

_**nos leemos!**_

_**muá!**_


	5. Aire

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados, pertenecen a S. Meyer, obvio. Pero como siempre esta historia me pertenece en su totalidad. Les pido no copiar.

**Summary:** El primer amor es siempre el más fuerte...¿Pero qué pasa cuando tu no eres la primera en su vida?...lidiar con el fantasma de alguien mucho mejor que tu. Edward Cullen es divertido y buen chico, pero vive atormentado por su pasado. Construir un presente que supere lo anterior...¿es realmente posible?

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo IV**

**Aire  
**

.

— No puedo creer que ahora vengas a esta escuela —comentó Isabella observando a la hermana de Tanya, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado en la clase de matemáticas—. A Tanya nunca le permitieron venir aquí —agregó con un deje de tristeza.

La chica rubia se encogió de hombros antes de hablar—. Lo sé. Digamos que a mi madre le está costando lidiar con la muerte de su hija mayor y simplemente tuve que pedírselo —comentó mientras enroscaba uno de sus largos mechones rubios en su dedo índice con gesto indiferente—. Creo que incluso olvidó que aún le quedaba una hija.

Isabella la observó un segundo y luego volvió la vista hacia el pizarrón en donde el señor Jackman comenzaba a garabatear algunos ejercicios de algebra—. Es difícil perder a alguien que se quiere tanto, yo aún no sé como superarlo y eso que ya van a cumplir dos meses —murmuró.

No era la primera vez que hablaba de Tanya, pero sí, la primera en donde confesaba que se sentía en cierto modo perdida. Quizás era solo porque se trataba de Kate y ella como la hermana era lo más cercana a una amiga y pudiese comprenderla. Pero lo que Isabella desconocía era que Kate estaba lejos de ser la hermana cariñosa que ella pensaba y que su relación de mejores amiga, era lo más cercano que Tanya tuvo de una real hermana.

— Si, supongo que solo es… extraño —comentó Kate frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Cogió su lápiz y empezó a tomar notas en su cuaderno.

Ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde que el timbre del establecimiento había sonado, todos estaban concentrados haciendo los ejercicios de matemáticas y Bella no volvió a abrir la boca. No tenía nada más que decir, Kate no era Tanya. Ni siquiera era su amiga.

Continuó tranquila deslizando su lápiz grafito sobre la pulcra hoja de papel, se encontraba tan concentrada que casi ni se percató del tumulto que se armó cuando Edward Cullen llegó y entró al aula. Los cuchicheos de las chicas se oían como un panal de abejas. Un molesto zumbido que a cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más molesto e insistente.

— ¡Señorita Swan! —exclamó de pronto el señor Jackman llamando la atención de la castaña—. Tome sus cosas y siéntese en el lugar de al frente. Señor Harrison, siéntese junto a la señorita Denali y usted señor Cullen tome lugar al lado de la señorita Swan.

Bella alzó la cara, visiblemente molesta e intentó protestar con un débil _"Pero…"_

— Nada de peros Swan —profirió el profesor cortando el pobre intento de hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. Es por tu bien, así que menos queja y más acción.

La chica dejó caer su lápiz con rabia sobre su cuaderno y tomó su mochila para luego lanzarla el lugar del frente. Cogió su cuaderno, el lápiz que acababa de perder su punta y antes de que Edward Cullen pudiese acomodarse, ella le bloqueó el paso. De ninguna manera le permitiría sentarse al lado de la ventana. Él solo la miró y sonrió.

— Hola Swan, ¿me extrañaste?—dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

La castaña se limitó a ignorarlo por completo mientras terminaba de instalarse en su nuevo pupitre. Buscó un sacapuntas dentro de su estuche y luego de tener nuevamente su lápiz en excelente estado, volvió a concentrarse en sus ejercicios sin decir nada.

— ¡Bien chicos, abran su libro en la pagina 47! —profirió el profesor llamando la atención de toda la clase. Se levantó de su asiento situado en la esquina izquierda de la sala y caminó hasta el pizarrón. Luego de borrar los ejercicios, marcó las actividades que seguían.

Bella sacó su libro del bolso y lo abrió en la página señalada con anterioridad. Apoyó su cabeza sobre una mano y se dispuso a escribir, solo que la punta del lápiz nunca tocó la hoja, pues un desagradable Edward, llamó su atención golpeando su hombro insistentemente.

— ¿Me prestas tu libro? —inquirió sonriendo ampliamente cuando ella lo miró. La chica arrugó su frente y no dijo nada—. No traje el mío, de hecho hoy no tenía matemáticas, así que no contaba con tener que usarlo —continuó viéndola y riendo a la espera de su respuesta —, acaban de cambiarme varias clases.

La castaña tomó el libro y lo puso en medio de la mesa que ambos compartían. No dijo nada más, simplemente continuó estudiando e ignorándolo. De vez en cuando podía sentir los ojos de él fijos en ella y prontamente sus mejillas ardían. A ratos sus dedos se rozaban cuando intentaban seguir la línea de algún problema, pero ambos apartaban las manos a una velocidad políticamente correcta para no molestar al otro.

La clase concluyó con el desagradable sonido del timbre, vibrando fuerte en cada pasillo y todos se levantaron para dirigirse a la cafetería, todos, menos Isabella Swan.

Ella solo dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y fijo su vista en algún punto lejano del horizonte. El cielo estaba ridículamente celeste, parecía pintado con algún acrílico brillante, y los rayos calientes del sol ululaban en una caída libre hasta el asfalto del estacionamiento. Sintió ganas de pintar la imagen, pero debía reconocer que lo más artístico que había hecho nunca, había sido una maqueta con palitos de helado en el kinder.

Inhaló lo más profundo que pudo y tras soltar el aire con rudeza descubrió que la espina que le atravesaba el centro del pecho no era que Edward fuese agradable y tuviese un millón de amigos, era que ella era justo lo contrario. Había tenido una sola amiga en su vida y ésta había muerto. No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que se sentía terriblemente sola, en una secundaria donde todo el mundo parecía encajar casi a la perfección, ella era la sombra.

Ángela, una de las chicas con la que solía cruzar más de dos palabras, era simpática y silenciosa, todo lo contrario a Jessica, una de las otras compañeras con las que conversaba de vez en cuando, quien era una especie de ametralladora a la hora de hablar. Incluso a veces se sentía un tanto estúpida frente a ella porque no le entendía ni media palabra, en verdad platicaba demasiado rápido.

De camino por uno de los amplios pasillos que daban a los comedores, Edward se unió a Jacob y a Seth.

— En serio, esa chica es hermosa —continuaba Seth, embobado con la nueva alumna. Ésta se encontraba apoyada de lado contra el muro, su falda se veía más corta que por la mañana y sus labios rosas, se veían más rojos debido al labial.

Jacob miró de soslayo a Edward, quien no parecía estar prestando atención alguna y, como siempre, reía despreocupado de alguna estupidez sin sentido. Pasó por el lado de la chica nueva sin siquiera mirarla, y entró a la cafetería. Buscó una bandeja y compró un sándwich de queso y un jugo de naranja, seguido de Jake, quien por su contextura robusta, cargaba su bandeja rebosante de comida; Papas fritas, dos sándwich, un helado de chocolate, tres barras de cereal y una Coca cola Light.

— ¿Es en serio? —acució Edward observando directamente a Jacob cuando se sentaron en el lugar de siempre— ¿Coca Light? ¿No te parece un poco cínico?

El moreno solo se encogió de hombros—. Soy un hombre grande, necesito alimentarme bien.

Edward soltó una carcajada y rodeó su estomago con ambas manos para romper a reír histéricamente llamando la atención de todo el mundo. De verdad que estaba estresado, no podía estar riendo por algo tan absurdo.

Seth simplemente lo veía y a ratos se sumaba a sus risas, definitivamente era contagioso.

— No es gracioso —murmuró Jacob alzando una ceja. Abrió su paquete de frituritas y le lanzó una directamente a la cara a su mejor amigo.

Edward se detuvo para mirarlo y luego de estar cinco segundos serio, rompió a reír otra vez—. ¡Oh, claro que lo es! —sentenció mirándolo fijamente—. Es la mierda más graciosa que me ha pasado en la vida —susurró sacudiendo la cabeza. De pronto no se encontraba ya en aquella cafetería, sus pensamientos estaban lejos, en distancia y tiempo—. Tengo que irme —dijo de pronto colocándose de pie. Alcanzó su bandeja y tras dejar su comida sobre la bandeja de Jake, se dio la vuelta y se marchó—. Aliméntate bien, _"cerdito"_ —fue lo último que habló antes de cruzar las puertas hacia el vestíbulo que daba a las salas de clases.

Su paso era ansioso, rápido, no quería encontrarse a nadie, no ese día. Se sentía demasiado inestable para tener que lidiar y aparentar frente a los demás. Incluso se sentía un poco enfermo, el aire a ratos comenzaba a escasearle y se conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Los tenía desde los catorce años, cuando su padre falleció, dejándolo al cuidado de su hermano y su esposa.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos eran cada vez más veloces, al punto de llegar a casi correr por los pasillos, necesitaba tomar una de sus pastillas para controlar la ansiedad. En realidad le era urgente.

Se metió en la sala de su clase anterior y estuvo a punto de llegar a su lugar, pero todo era tan asfixiante que no pudo dar un paso más y se detuvo apoyando sus manos en las rodillas. Su cabello se había soltado mientras corría, y le cubría completamente la cara, justo ahí, donde el sudor empapaba su frente y sus angulosos pómulos.

Isabella Swan, lo vio y se acercó a él preocupada. Se veía que le estaba costando todo un trabajo respirar y si bien no era una experta en medicina estaba claro que algo no andaba como debería.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —interrogó, bajando la cabeza para ponerla a la altura de la cara de él.

— No puedo respirar —contestó Edward en un balbuceó rasposo.

Bella se alzó automáticamente y cogió uno de sus brazos para ponerlo sobre su hombro. Lo ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado y lentamente lo acercó a la ventana—. Inhala —ordenó con calidez, luego de abrir uno de los ventanales. Ciertamente nunca los habían abierto pues el oxido estaba adherido a las bisagras, dificultándole la tarea. De todos modos, ella lo consiguió— Vamos, respira. Toma aire —siguió, colocando una mano sobre la espalda del chico y haciendo lentos movimientos circulares sobre ella—. Solo tranquilízate. Todo está bien, ¿ves?

Edward solo pudo asentir, mientras su frente, perlada en sudor, comenzaba a enfriarse y aquel órgano que latía anómalo al centro de su pecho, comenzaba a calmarse.

— Toma un poco de agua en los baños y mójate la cara, te ves demasiado pálido —indicó ella mientras se quitaba el moño que ataba su pelo, dejándolo caer suelto sobre su espalda—. Ten —dijo extendiendo la mano para dárselo a Edward.

Él frunció el ceño y no hizo nada para tomarlo. Era la primera vez que veía a Bella con su pelo suelto, y no podía dejar de mirarla.

— Ten —repitió ella, alcanzando su mano y entregándole el moño azul—. El señor Jackman no te va a dejar entrar a su clase si tienes el pelo así de desordenado. Ve y arréglate antes de que el timbre suene.

Edward bajó la vista a su mano y noto que llevaba sangre en ella. Se examinó la palma con cuidado, pero descubrió que no se trataba de él, era la mano de la chica la que se había raspado.

— Dame tu mano —dijo, alcanzándola—. Seguramente te cortaste abriendo la ventana —continuó concentrado, sacando un pañuelo desechable del bolsillo de su pantalón, para limpiar la herida—. Por cierto, gracias por eso —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza y, como siempre, sonrió ampliamente.

Su corazón seguía latiendo acelerado, pero estaba claro que no se debía a su ansiedad, o quizás si, solo que no atribuida a lo que la inició. Esta vez era mucho más agradable el poder sentir su pecho, de alguna manera extraña, acababa de descubrir que talvez su corazón aún se encontraba vivo.

Tras unos minutos el timbre vibro con fuerza anunciando el término del receso para comer, aunque todavía disponían de una hora libre antes de la siguiente clase. Bella volvió a su lugar en silencio y Edward se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres al lado de la entrada. Cada persona que llegaba al aula, se quedaba al lado del chico despeinado y reían por todo lo que decía, Bella, haciéndose la desentendida apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y puso sus manos sosteniendo su cara, solo en aquel momento reparó en el pañuelo envolviendo la herida.

— ¿Debería acercarme a él y darle las gracias? —meditó frunciendo el ceño pensativa. Se mordió el labio, dudosa, y giró levemente la cabeza para observar la esquina del salón. Todo el mundo, sobre todo las chicas, se encontraban ahí, riendo y haciendo gracias. Idiotas. Todas eran unas idiotas a sus ojos—. Ni de coña —se contestó, Edward era un engreído y siempre tenía esa sonrisa de: _"Soy súper popular y todo el mundo me ama, mírame y envídiame"_.

Continuó con la cabeza fija en el estacionamiento.

— ¡Ey! —la llamó Edward, quien estaba de pie enfrente de ella— ¿Te molestaría cambiarme el lugar?

Solo lo miró desde su posición y arrugó la frente—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Por el aire —explicó alzando sus cejas—. Quiero algo de aire.

— A un lado de la puerta hay bastante. Una corriente tremenda de aire —replicó ella con sarcasmo.

— Si, pero también un montón de ruido y quiero dormir un rato. ¿Por favor?

Soltando un bufido derrotado, Bella asintió con su cabeza y se cambió de lugar. Siendo completamente honesta, le agradaba saber que lo tendría sentado a su lado solo por gusto, no por obligación—. ¿Y me prestas esto un rato? —inquirió Edward, elevando el sweater gris que ella nunca usaba, debido al calor, pero con el cual llegaba cada mañana—. Necesito una almohada —explicó sonriente.

— Está bien, _Cheshire_.

— Gracias, _Alicia_ —susurró en respuesta ya acomodado sobre sus brazos, con las comisuras de sus labios elevadas, como de costumbre, y los ojos cerrados.

* * *

_**Apuesto mis calzones a que no se esperaban capitulo hoy xD! **_

_**Bueno, no quise esperar a que todas comentaran ya que tengo varios capitulos adelantados en esta historia, así que mi idea es subirlos lo mas rápido posible. **_

_**No tengo mucho más que añadir porque lo que quiero es llegar pronto al capitulo que viene que es donde la historia en si comienza a desarrollarse, así que como dije anteriormente puede que suba mañana, como más rato**_...

**_Un beso grande a todas y nos estamos leyendo!_**

**_muá!_**


	6. Teoria del caos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados, pertenecen a S. Meyer, obvio. Pero como siempre esta historia me pertenece en su totalidad. Les pido no copiar.

**Summary:** El primer amor es siempre el más fuerte...¿Pero qué pasa cuando tu no eres la primera en su vida?...lidiar con el fantasma de alguien mucho mejor que tu. Edward Cullen es divertido y buen chico, pero vive atormentado por su pasado. Construir un presente que supere lo anterior...¿es realmente posible?

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo V**

**Teoría del caos**

**.**

Bella tenía frío, mucho, sentía que todo su cuerpo se congelaba. Tembló violentamente sobre su cama, mientras sus dientes castañeaban a coro con las ramas que golpeaban su ventana una y otra vez. Alzó un poco la cabeza y observó el reloj despertador que anunciaba que apenas habían transcurrido cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo vio. Jaló con fuerza el edredón sobre sus hombros e intentó, inútilmente, reunir toda la pereza que una noche de insomnio pudiera otorgarle. Penosamente, solo pudo conseguir un largo bostezo que le acalambró las mejillas y un intenso lagrimear.

Toda la noche había dado vueltas sobre su cama y dentro de sus memorias. No podía sacarse a Edward de sus pensamientos.

Cuando lo conoció, su primera impresión fue la misma que el noventa y ocho por ciento restantes—. ¡Que guapo! —, de hecho, aunque fuese reticente a admitirlo, ella formaba aquel fan club pero, por alguna razón que no lograba descubrir aún, verlo siempre sonreír la irritaba como nada más lo hacía.

Si bien, pensar en él como un muchacho apuesto era una apreciación sumamente superficial, le era imposible obviarlo. Edward era guapo, popular y le agradaba a todos. Era absurdo no comprender en cierto nivel, cómo casi todo el alumnado femenino perdía la cabeza por él, hasta los chicos le rendían en parte pleitesía e intentaban agradarle. Era hermoso, con sus mechones de _Pastor Ingles_, cubriendo sus bellos y brillantes ojos verdes, el fuerte mentón y su nariz angulosa. _¡Oh, por Dios!_ Sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por una comprensión totalmente artificial.

Era el chico perfecto, pero hasta hace una semana para ella era solo uno más.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Se dio vuelta nuevamente sobre la cama y se hizo una bola, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, le era imposible encontrar calor y tranquilidad mental.

El día que Edward durmió a su lado, durante la hora libre, había marcado un antes y un después en la relación "_unilateral_" que compartían. Verlo tan sereno, despojarse de su mascara risueña, fue como si por primera vez lo viese realmente, más allá de una conversación en donde él pudiese confesarle algo. Ese día ella realmente conoció algo de él, y descubrió que, aunque Edward fuese alguien completamente hermético en cuanto a su vida, llevaba una carga oculta y era, esa misma, la que le impedía dormir con tranquilidad a ella.

Con el pensamiento de "_No quiero ir a clases este día_", se levantó y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar violentamente bajo el chorro de agua tibia y su cabeza partirse por la mitad, no quería ir al colegio, pero no era como que pudiese mandarse sola. Ella tenía obligaciones que cumplir; debía entregar su trabajo sobre la _Teoría del caos_, aun cuando Edward Cullen ya no fuese solo un idiota engreído, sino que "su" chico cansado. Por qué si, eso era justamente lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño durante todas las noches, descubrir, ante el martillar incesante de su corazón al verlo, que él le gustaba.

— Mierda no —pensó de camino al edificio—. Él no me gusta —se repitió incesantemente, mientras pegaba su frente a la ventana del autobús.

Cuando al fin divisó a sus mayores enemigas; las puertas del instituto, sintió ganas de vomitar. Se sentía pésimo—. Entro al instituto, pero ni de coña a clases —pensó tras atravesarlas y caminar firmemente por el vestíbulo con dirección al baño de señoritas.

Con la bilis paseando libremente por su garganta, se encerró en un baño y se sentó sobre el inodoro para calmar su presión —Hoy no debí levantarme —se dijo abrazándose a si misma y respirando hondamente para reprimir el vomito.

Transcurrió apenas una semana desde la incorporación de Kate en aquel colegio y ya todo el mundo hablaba de ella; de la guapa, divertida y simpática, chica nueva.

Se rumoreaba que era una muchacha espectacular, inteligente y que sufría mucho por la muerte de su hermana mayor, de hecho, estaba completamente vetado el tema de "Tanya" para todo el mundo. Apenas y había pasado la mañana, pero ya se podía oír por los pasillos de la hermana diabólica, que la torturaba y quien como un castigo divino, había muerto en la mejor etapa de su vida.

— Te lo juro. Su propia hermana le robó el novio. Era toda una perra —se comentaba en el baño de señoritas.

Isabella Swan, mejor amiga de Tanya Denali, no pudo retener ni un segundo más la bilis amarga que subió por su garganta y vomitó el poco desayuno que había logrado ingerir, dentro del cubículo metálico. Las paredes de esmalte blanco que la rodeaban, parecían hacerse cada vez más angostas y, el aire caliente, se metía dolorosamente por su garganta estrangulándola desde adentro. Definitivamente hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa aquel día.

Las piernas le temblaban violentamente y un cargo de conciencia horrible se había instalado dentro de su vacío estomago.

El timbre vibró con fuera provocando un eco desagradable en los pasillos y retumbando en las ventanas, esperó hasta que todo se quedó en silencio nuevamente y se incorporó. Tragando dolorosamente para disolver el nudo que la estrangulaba por dentro, se puso de pie y salió para poder observarse en el espejo. Su cara estaba pálida como siempre, pero los ojos se veían más cansados que de costumbre, manifestando claramente su agonía. Se sentía agotada, física y emocionalmente.

Aprovechando que nadie se encontraba por los pasillos, se deslizó escaleras arriba y no se detuvo hasta dar con la ventana de las bodegas. No había estado en ese lugar desde hacía por lo menos un mes, pero, por suerte, ya le había pillado la maña a la ventana.

— Levantar y empujar —se dijo haciendo el ejercicio hasta destrabarla. Se metió en el lugar y se dejó caer en el piso frío.

No quería pensar, pero era algo inevitable. Sus memorias tenían vida propia y se presentaban ante ella como una película en diapositivas, una tras otra. Tanya y sus conversaciones, sus juegos, su risa.

Lo peor de todo era no poder defenderla como hubiese querido. Sentirse una cobarde por no haber salido del baño y gritado a esas idiotas que todo lo que decían era mentira. No podía lidiar con tantas cosas sintiéndose como lo hacía.

Repasando todo lo acontecido desde la muerte de su mejor amiga y sin dejar de dar vueltas por la bodega, tropezó contra el brazo de la _"señora patata",_ y cayó sobre una pila de tablas, dándose de lleno en la cara. Gimió cuando se tocó la mejilla y sintió la sangre. Odiaba caerse y mucho más cuando había evidencia del hecho.

— Perfecto —suspiró pegando su cuerpo a la puerta de la bodega y arrastrando su espalda hasta quedar sentada—, hoy no me extrañaría nada terminar el día debajo de un camión de helados. _Por favor dios, si eso ocurre, que sea de vainilla _—continuó sacando un espejo del bolsillo de su mochila.

Mientras inspeccionaba los raspones que acababa de hacerse en la cara, escuchó voces, ambas conocidas. Edward y Kate discutían justo a un lado de la puerta de la bodega. Un muro, solo eso la separaba de presenciar aquella conversación, sus oídos eran otra cosa; era imposible hacerse la sorda, cuando ambos hablaban tan cerca de ella.

— Solo mantente alejada de mí —oyó decir a Edward. Era extraño y desconocido el timbre frío y distante con el que habló. Bella no lo reconocía y le era imposible imaginar su cara al decir aquello, ya que claramente, al decirlo no estaba sonriendo.

— Pero…Edward…—rogó Kate, pero fue cortada de inmediato.

— Piérdete Kate, en serio —masculló el chico—. Estás muerta para mi, tanto o más que tu hermana.

Bella llevó ambas manos a su boca para ocultar un grito, olvidando por completo el espejo que terminó cayendo al piso, haciendo un sonido hueco al quebrarse. Nadie dijo nada más y pronto pudo escuchar pasos alejándose rápidamente de ahí. Dejó caer su cabeza hasta golpeársela contra la puerta y gimoteó un poco. No sabía porqué tenía tantas ganas de gritar, pero reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, se mordió la lengua y se negó a llorar.

Cerró los ojos un instante y cruzó su estomago con ambas manos, quería dejar de pensar. Dejar de recopilar informaciones que ponían su mundo de cabeza, quería dejar de existir aunque fuera unos minutos.

Claramente, la suerte no estaba de su lado aquella mañana, y materializándose como su peor pesadilla, Edward Cullen, entró por la misma ventana que ella unos minutos antes. Al verla, le pareció una imagen sumamente tierna. Envuelta en sus propios brazos, buscando abrigo o consuelo, no pudo definirlo.

La miró desde donde estaba y sonrió—. ¿Te peleaste con la señora patata? —comentó con burla cuando vio a la muñeca gigante desparramada sobre el piso—. ¿Quién ganó? —continuó pateando el papel mache desparramado por el suelo. Isabella alzó la cabeza con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y fue en aquel momento que Edward vio su rostro—. ¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

— Nada que te importe —replicó ella frunciendo el ceño.

El chico sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con gracia, gesto que irritó aún más a la castaña—. ¿Mal día, eh? Apuesto lo que sea a que fue una pelea de celos.

— ¿Desde cuando se conocen? —interrogó a Edward apenas éste se acercó a ella.

Él pasó por alto su pregunta y sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón— ¿Nadie te ha dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas está mal? —preguntó con toda tranquilidad, hincándose a su lado y limpiando la mejilla de Isabella.

— ¿Desde cuando? —repitió ignorándolo. Le molestaba que todo siempre fuese tan simple para él.

Edward la miró y se encogió de hombros—. Fuimos compañeros en mi antigua escuela —contestó al fin.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces también conociste a su hermana?

— Aja —contestó él sin perder la concentración en la tarea de limpiar su mejilla.

— Perfecto, monosílabos, mis preferidos —pensó irónicamente Isabella—. Era mi mejor amiga —dijo sin despegar la vista del ventanal. Sentía que hablaba sola, como casi todo el tiempo—. No puedo creer todas las cosas que se rumorean por los pasillos, yo….yo en verdad la conocía y si alguna vez se hubiese metido con el novio de su hermana, estoy segura que lo sabría…

—Chupa —la interrumpió Edward, colocando un nuevo pañuelo blanco y limpio frente a la boca de Isabella.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Qué? —inquirió aturdida, frunciendo profundamente el ceño, sin dejar de mirar el papel blanco frente a su boca.

— Que chupes, para limpiarte bien la cara. La saliva es un excelente antiséptico.

—Estoy segura que eso no es así.

El ojiverde hizo una extraña mueca con la boca rodó los ojos. Ella era la chica más terca que había conocido, por no llamarla burra—. Solo has lo que te digo —dijo entrecerrando los ojos antes de bufar.

Bella sacó la punta de su lengua sin dejar de arrugar su frente y viéndolo de mala gana. Cuando Edward volvió a limpiar la mejilla, ella continuó su relato—. Tanya solo me habló de dos chicos a los que quería, pero…no lo sé —resopló con desgana dejando caer su cabeza sobre las rodillas—. Nunca los conocí. Aunque presumo que eran guapos, populares y…bueno, eso…guapos y populares.

Edward, quien hasta aquel momento la había estado mirando concentrado, desvió la cara, bajó el pañuelo y habló—; Es verdad.

La chica lo miró alzando una ceja—. ¿Guapos y populares?

— Ella le quitó el novio a su hermana.

— No te creo.

El joven bufó y negó con la cabeza— No me importa —dijo—. Solo te digo lo que sé —continuó dejándose caer al lado de ella, con sus piernas estiradas—. Kate engañó a su novio y luego él se enamoró de Tanya, quien también lo engañó con otro. Fue un chico de lo más miserable. ¿No te dijo ella misma que tenía a dos amores?

Bella Swan fue incapaz de contestar algo. Mi mejor amiga —se dijo—. Era mi mejor amiga, eso tendría que saberlo. Un mar de dudas la hundió por completo, era imposible que eso fuese verdad.

Edward mantuvo su vista fija en un punto lejano del horizonte. No quería mirar a Bella, es más, él no quería que ella se enterara de nada, por eso se sentía culpable.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó cuando la sintió temblar ligeramente a su lado.

— No —fue todo lo que contestó. Le dolía hasta el pelo.

El chico la miró de reojo y notó lo pálida y ojerosa que se veía. Puso su mano sobre la frente de ella y de inmediato la alejó—. Estás hirviendo —exclamó incorporándose para colocarse frente a ella.

— No es cierto. Tengo frío. Hoy es un puto día de mierda, donde me congelo.

— Eso se llama fiebre, tonta.

— No me digas tonta. Idiota —resopló con la mandíbula rígida_. Tal vez si tuviera fiebre_ —meditó.

Edward se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, ella la tomó y se irguió sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. —Vamos a la enfermería —anunció él antes de abrir la puerta de la bodega.

En la enfermería Edward explicó el porqué no se encontraban en clases, aludiendo a una mentira del tipo _"piadosa"._ Según él, cuando se dirigía a su aula, se encontró con Bella casi agonizando. Todo estaba perfecto, salvo el pequeño detalle de los raspones en la cara, eso ninguno de los dos pudo explicarlo. Por suerte, la enfermera era tan vieja que con suerte recordó luego por qué tenía a Isabella en aquel lugar.

Ambos estaban en la pequeña sala, ella recostada en una camilla y él sentado a los pies de esta. La chica se veía realmente mal, pero no había nadie que pudiese recogerla a esa hora, por lo tanto y según políticas del establecimiento, no tenía permitido irse a su casa hasta que las clases terminaran.

La vieja enfermera, una señora de abundante pelo cano, recogido en un moño con red, había dejado a un lado una caja con pastillas para calmar la fiebre y un vaso de agua, antes de salir presurosa al gimnasio, donde uno de los chicos se había lesionado un pie.

—Será mejor que comas algo antes de tragarte esa pastilla —comentó Edward, mientras removía cosas dentro de su mochila—. No hay nada peor que tomarse los remedios con el estómago vacío —continuó hasta que dio con lo que buscaba—. Aquí tienes una banana, _mono_ —se burló entregándole la fruta a una Isabella reticente a ingerir cualquier tipo de comida.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura que cualquier cosa que fuese capaz de atravesar su garganta, volvería por el mismo camino al exterior. Tenía unas nauseas terribles y sentía su saliva espesa.

—No te sentirás mejor si no comes algo —insistió el chico colocándose de pie. Caminó unos pasos y cogió el vaso con agua—, al menos bebe algo de agua. Ten.

Bella le hizo caso por primera vez—. Es la fiebre —se dijo mientras bebía a sorbos desde el vaso que Edward sostenía—. Es un idiota, ¡Isabella, por dios! ¿Qué pasa contigo? —continuó, mirando fijamente los ojos risueños del chico. Sentía que su cara ardía como nunca antes—. Gracias —fue todo lo que dijo.

La sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó incluso más que antes—. No hay porque —replicó guiñando un ojo, antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesita. Tomó una carpeta azul, la cual había dejado sobre una silla y luego recogió su mochila, justo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar—. Aprovecha de descansar —sugirió dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida—, yo me encargo de entregar esto al señor _Stan _—exclamó enseñando la carpeta sobre su cabeza para que Isabella pudiese verla.

La carpeta azul, su carpeta azul, aquella que llevaba un rectángulo blanco con su nombre y el título de su trabajo. La culpable de que ella se encontrase en aquel momento en el colegio. La maldita teoría del caos.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, una idea extraña, mezcla de fiebre y eventos recientes; había datos que ella había dejado pasar, algo sumamente claro, obvio, pero no fue capaz de analizar más allá, pues la enfermera interrumpió su hilo conductor, cortándolo por completo en el momento que se metió en la salita. Entró cual torbellino, removiendo cosas del botiquín, gasas, alcohol, tijeras, guantes. Isabella imaginó que estaba a punto de presenciar un parto, incluso esperaba a que le pidieran que calentara agua, pero cuando vio un cuerpo alto y moreno, apoyado sobre otro chico, lo descartó.

Jacob Black, estaba cojeando cuando se sentó sobre la camilla contigua a la de Bella.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó ella.

Al verla sonrió avergonzado y se encogió de hombros—. Me gustaría decir que me lesioné antes de meter tres puntos en la canasta y que gracias a mi el equipo de baloncesto ganó la final, pero a decir verdad, tropecé por no atar bien los cordones de mis zapatillas y me torcí el tobillo. Patético.

—Realmente patético —concordó la castaña.

Jacob la miró de reojo y notó lo pálida que ella se veía. No parecía estar en aquel lugar, sino en otro mucho más lejano—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella soltó el aire de golpe y rodó los ojos— ¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en preguntarme eso?

— Puede ser que te ves fatal. De hecho parece que la parca te está rondando.

— No digas eso. Me siento terrible, pero no es por la fiebre.

— ¿Entonces?

— No puedo creer que Kate y Tanya lo engañaran —susurró ajena a la presencia de Jacob Black a su lado—. Pobre.

El moreno arrugó su frente y dirigió la mirada hasta donde se encontraba Isabella. Ella veía, de manera ausente, el techo blanco del lugar— Es extraño que Edward te lo haya contado —comentó sin dejar de verla—. Nunca habla con nadie el tema de su novia.

— ¿Su novia? —preguntó Bella mirándolo de reojo con las pupilas encendidas. Por primera vez en todo el día se sentía realmente despierta. Su estómago lleno solo por un vaso de agua se contrajo fuertemente y su corazón palpitó rápido, asustado.

— Tanya, ¿no es de ella de quien hablamos?

_¡Oh, mierda!_ —gimió la chica sin abrir la boca. Esto era mucho peor que todo lo demás—. Si, de mi mejor amiga. Tanya, hermana de Kate Denali y mejor amiga mía. No Tanya novia de Edward.

Peor que descubrir que Edward Cullen, el idiota engreído, le gustaba. Peor que no haber defendido a su difunta mejor amiga. Peor que una noche de insomnio…

El rostro fuerte y moreno de Jacob Black se volvió prontamente pálido—. Supongo que Edward no te había dicho tanto—exclamó dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás dramáticamente—. Soy un idiota

Ella estaba lista para atacar como una metralleta las preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza, aun cuando no las tenía claras. En realidad su piso seguro, su burbuja que la apartaba y la volvía una persona completamente diferente a los demás, pero tranquila y en paz, se había reventado, dejándola expuesta.

— ¡Acabo de entregarle tu trabajo el señor Satán —profirió de pronto Edward, sorprendiéndola al asomar la cabeza, con su típica sonrisa de gato _Cheshire_—, digo Stan! —se corrigió al ver a la enfermera, luego siguió su camino por el pasillo alejándose del lugar luego de gritar—; ¡Eres la experta de la teoría del caos!

¡Santa y jodida mierda! —pensó Bella, viendo con angustia a Jacob a su lado— Yo _soy_ la teoría del caos.

* * *

**_Bien, mañana no fue tan literal, me demoré pero fue por una buena causa ¡No me gustaba como estaba escrito este capitulo, asi que lo hice de nuevo!_**

**_No pueden culparme..._**

**_bueno chicas, voy de salida, asi que no hay mucho que pueda decir, de hecho acaban de tocar la bocina del auto y me tengo que ir..._**

**_IMPORTANTE!_**

**_Lean A song for the lovers, en serio llevo dos capitulo arriba y la amo, esta en mi perfil. Igual que Galerna, en serio revisenlas... Las quiero!_**

**_Ah! y ya saben quienes comenten reciben adelanto! (Publicista mode on)_**

**_muá!_**


End file.
